


He Loves Me

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee's heard from the start that he's not good enough for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 Song - He's a Tramp - Lady & the Tramp

Renee can remember everyone warning her about Dean; even before they really started to talk. In the beginning they would have the occasional conversation. They’d say hello and ask about each other’s weeks have been. It advanced to sitting together in catering and actually talking to get to know each other. And then one-day Dean asked her to dinner. She had been surprised by the invite but did accept. It’s a decision she’ll never regret.

Sure Dean is nothing like she had pictured for herself, but she fell in love. She still hears about how she’s making a mistake by being with him. 

“He’s not good enough for you,” most will tell her. “He’ll only break your heart.”

Renee has never believed anything that’s been told to her about Dean. She knows about his childhood and his past. He’s never held anything back about anything he’s done. Just like she’s told him everything about her. After three years together, Renee would have thought people would give up on telling her how “bad” Dean is.

Most of the time she let it go in one ear and out the other. However, when it comes from those she considers close friends, it hurts. How can the girls claim how close they are with Renee when they continue to tell her that Dean will never be what she needs? 

“You’re wrong,” Renee would say. “He is what I need. Want to know how I know? Because he loves me.”


End file.
